


My Way

by meocon254



Category: I.O.I (Band), Kingsman (Movies), PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, F/F, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 11:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12630582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meocon254/pseuds/meocon254
Summary: Manners Maketh Man.Kingsman AU.





	My Way

**Author's Note:**

> Each Pristin and IOI member has a code name taken from Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table. Can you guess who Arthur and Galahad are? :P
> 
> listen to [My Way by Frank Sinatra](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fAtBhZisvE0)

_And now, the end is near_

_And so I face the final curtain_

 

Arthur is lying on the ground, bloodied, beaten, and beyond exhausted. Her body aches for a hot shower to both wash off the dirt and blood off and sooth her body. All she wants right now is to be in bed, reading, with a warm cup of tea, next to _her_.

 

The sound of a bullet sliding into place, echos in the room. (A sound that’s all too familiar.) The sound of heels, clicking against the floor, get louder and louder until they finally stop.

 

A woman looks down at Arthur and points a gun at Arthur's face.

 

_My friend, I'll say it clear I'll state my case, of which I'm certain_

_I've lived a life that's full I traveled each and every highway_

 

Arthur has fought so hard.

 

She fought her way through 101 recruits for a place in an elite eleven-membered team of Kingsman agents. She fought her way through the battle that _destroyed_ Kingsman. She fought to rebuild Kingsman from ashes and fire. She fought to make a name for herself, to prove that she was worthy of the title, _Arthur_.

 

If Arthur dies now, she's certain she could say she died without any regrets.

 

(Except for one thing. One person.)

 

_And more, much more than this, I did it my way_

 

She opens her eyes, and smiles.

 

"Hello, Galahad."

**Author's Note:**

> posted on asianfanfics, also under the same name, meocon254.


End file.
